TALES OF YAOI
by Hohenheim x3
Summary: :YAOI: Bevin! mi coleccion  de oneshot ...


**TALES OF YAOI**

* * *

Disclaimer: 1ero lo 1ero, Ben 10 y cia no me pertenece le pertenece a Man of Action (supongo). Kevin le pertenece a Ben y viceversa ya saben como es eso XD

Este es el 1ero de una colección de oneshot ke ire subiendo, voy a tardarme lo mio asi ke bueno ya saben... y bueno no todos van a tratar de lo mismo voy a hacer temas variadísimos y si algún día se me da por escribir bien convierto este one shot en una serie independiente ya están advertidos al ser one shot no están abiertos a continuación a menos que se me ocurra como xD

Ahora lo segundo,

_Pairing: _BEVIN, lease Kevin x Ben nd Ben x Kevin, chicas pericas y chicos si es ke los hay, yo comprendo que en fuerza alienígena Ben sea un uke indiscutible con Kevin, pero si han visto Ben 10 concordaran conmigo ke Kevin 11000 es mas uke ke Ben 10 000, eso nos da por deducción que Ben esta a 9990 aliens de ukear a Kevin, aplausos por favor.

_advertencia:_ este fic NO contiene spoilers porque todo lo he inventado yo, como cara + ajo! Va a tener spoiler si todo es de mi cerebruto XD Whatever… Ah! si contiene lemon, de hecho casi todo el fic, es un intercalo de pensamientos y lemon ... Que se necesita saber xa leer este fic ke Kai Green si la apestosa india es madre de Ken 10, o Kenny Tennison cuyo nombre verdadero es Kenneth, hijo de Ben del futuro en la 1era temporada, ahora en _mi personal versión mundo alternativo_ especial para este fic, Ben 10 000 se enfrenta contra alguien o algo que casi lo mata, por tanto se pide ayuda a otro a que salve el universo y rescate a Benji, por otro lado Kai atrapada por estos seres es transformada en mocosa irreversiblemente, creo que se entiende, esta parte es libre albedrío de la imaginación de sus cerebros, esto no lo menciono en la historia y yo quería hacer un fic sobre esto uno de varios caps y bastante amplio pero como se que nunca lo voy a escribir escribí esto. Y ojala satisfaga sus necesidades o algo.

* * *

**9990 ALIENS DESPUES**

by: Hohenheim x3

¿Que había cambiado?, describirlo con palabras era frustrante aun ahora, había cambiado null void por la tierra, ahora el tenia un bebe, su auto, tiempo después cambio a su novia, el cuerpo curvilíneo de la chica Tennison por el de su primo; había logrado que 2 pares de ojos verdes le miren con odio en vez de un solo par, se había colado en la vida de los primos Tennison como un invitado indeseable, el mundo había cambiando, como cuando callo de un puente a los 11 años convertido en el mounstro que no siempre había sido, como cuando el no valía la pena, como cuando no tenia su insignia de plomero, pensó entonces que el mundo había cambiado, pensaba todo eso y mas cuando recostaba a Ben contra el asiento trasero de su auto y sus bocas se encontraban, como cuando sus leguas se buscaban la una a la otra en desesperado juego de necesidad que era igual a la necesidad de respirar, todo había cambiado, como cuando prometían que seria la ultima vez y se engañaban, buscaban a Julie y Gwen con sendos ramos de rosas, con una sonrisa en sus labios, cuando levantaba el polo negro de Ben, remangando la casaca verde, cuando pasaba sus dedos distraídamente por el 10 en la casaca, cuando hacia una línea de besos en su pecho hasta llegara a su abdomen y baja el ziper del jean con los dientes, porque le parecía que eso seria excitante para cualquiera, como cuando escapo de casa y se dio cuenta muy tarde de la magnitud de su error, besaba el pecho de Ben haciendo el camino de regreso por su cintura hasta atrapar los rosados pezones con sus dientes y endurecerlos, pensaba que el mundo había cambiado, como cuando lloro porque no podía volver a casa y sabia que era demasiado tarde, cuando hacia el amor con Ben en su auto, en su taller o en la casa de este, pero aun así había un vacío intrínseco lleno de culpa, le mentía a Gwen, se mentía así mismo, le mentía a Ben, le mentía al mundo, jugaba con el borde de los bóxer de Ben mientas apenas acariciaba su erección y se volvía para quitarse la sudadera y sonreía como un tonto, como cuando esa pandilla lo golpeo hasta dejarlo medio muerto, aun sin entender que estaba jugando con fuego, como si siempre fuera a tener 11 años para ir y volver, sin decir lo que realmente quería decir, sin hablar, el amor no estaba hecho para Kevin, no, no lo estaba, porque el sexo era su única forma de comunicarse, y erraba porque el sexo no es suficiente, se tragaba los te amo, los ponía en la piel de Ben con su propia boca y pensaba que era suficiente, como cuando uso sus poderes por primera vez, como cuando escucha los gemidos de Ben y no responde a ellos, pensaba que tomar su mano era suficiente, pensaba que masacrar a esa bola de idiotas que lo golpearon era suficiente, pero tuvo 11 solo una vez y ahora tenia 16, pensaba y a la vez no quería pensar mas, como cuando se esforzaba porque Ben tuviera un orgasmo mucho mas rápido y placentero que el suyo, como cuando le daba consejos sobre a donde debería llevar a Julie, pensó que había cambiado y se equivoco acaso, como cuando quiso volverse y decirle que lo amaba pero ya era demasiado tarde, ojala y el hubiera valido la pena, ojala y supiera que lo amaba tanto como el lo amaba, pensaba que había cambiado como ahora que escucha la sentencia, había cambiado, ahora solo quedaba null void, pero estaba bien, ahí olvidaría talvez, talvez y solo talvez, ¿Que había cambiado?,no podría decirlo, no con certeza, pero todo, todo había cambiado.

9990 Aliens Despues…

Ah!, un suave gemido escapo de su garganta, Ben estaba encima suyo ahora, algo había cambiado, null void, la tierra, el calor subiendo por su cuerpo y disparándose hacia ningún punto en concreto, ni siquiera podía concentrarse, si la vida había cambiado con esos giros que parecen intrascendentes y que desmadejan todo haciéndolo parecer insignificante, como cuando lo dejaron salir de null void por 7ma vez y esta vez para siempre, siente los dedos de Ben en su interior haciendo espacio en el moviéndose frenéticamente hasta enloquecerlo, le toca el cabello como siempre lo hacía, como cuando lo despeinaba cuando eran adolescentes, es su gesto de cariño, gime y llora y le dice que lo ama, todo olvidándose de respirar, le vuelve a tocar el cabello ahí donde las canas hacen un división entre el blanco y el castaño, con una idea fija en su mente, Ben debe afeitarse, gime de nuevo y lloriquea, como lloro Ben el día que Julie murió, no, no lo entiende, no se entiende ahora, y tampoco después, mientras el piensa en lo increíblemente varonil que es su esposo y se pregunta como le cambio la vida, como traiciono a su antes "mejor amigo" y termino en null void cuando tenia 19, como su nombre no fue pronunciado en años por ninguno de los Tennison, y piensa cuando diablos el cuerpo de Ben se hizo de ese tamaño, cuando su musculatura y su talla le superaron, cuando, cuando, cuando estuvo en null void, cuando el se convirtió en el megavillano intergaláctico kevin 11 000, piensa y no puede Pensar, mas allá de los dedos de Ben jugando en su interior, como sus piernas se separan y su cuerpo sabe que ahora vendrá algo mucho mejor y su excitación se dispara por los cielos, Ben le sujeta los brazos arriba de la cabeza en un juego de rudeza que ambos llevan jugando hace ya algún tiempo, como cuando Kai Green volvió y tomo lo poco que queda de Benjamin Tennison y lo hizo su esposo y trato de curar todas las heridas, las que Julie y el hicieron en un hombre tan fuerte como Ben, como cuando Gwen decidió olvidarlo al saber que nunca volvería a ser el Kevin e. Levin que ella alguna vez amo, como cuando escapo de Null void la primera vez y destruyo 2 mundos que le granjearon un nuevo pasaje de vuelta al mismo lugar, y sigue gimiendo mientras Ben le penetra y su respiración se hace irregular y su voz sube varios decibeles, si le preguntaran a Ben el diría que esto es vida, como cuando nació su hijo y Kai Green lo dio a luz con todo el amor que una madre puede tener, como cuando Kevin volvió de Null Void la segunda, o la tercera vez, como cuando nació Devlin y Kevin se prometió no volver a cometer los mismo errores, Ben solo embiste contra el cuerpo que ama una y otra vez, viendo como Kevin se las arregla para poner sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, besándole apasionadamente, la misma pasión que empleo la quinta vez que logro salir a null void, una sonrisa entonces muere en sus labios interrumpida por un gemido, si cometió los mismo errores, y talvez los vuelva a cometer, una parte de el reza a todas las divinidades para que no sea así, o es que en verdad esta maldiciendo por que el placer le nubla el juicio, puede sentir las manos de Ben moviéndose, ahora en su cuello enredando sus cabellos y la otra mano jugueteando con sus pezones, rosados, duros, erectos, su largo cabello desparramándose sobre la cama, con el mismo dolor, intensidad y locura que siente el roce de sus pieles, como cuando intento matar al hijo de Ben, y su mente no proceso el llanto de Devlin y no vio lo que su locura le hacía a su hijo, a su propio hijo, sentía su sexo rozar la piel del hombre que amaba y una piel quema enfebrecida, la misma quemazón que sintió cuando vio el desprecio de Devlin en sus ojos y aun así su suplica, _salva el mundo, salva a Ben, sálvano_s, esas palabras ya hace 8 años, como cuando Kai Green desapareció, si la misma incertidumbre y el mal menor, el universo entero dependiendo del villano, el único con suficiente poder capaz de arreglar ese problema a falta del salvador del universo, su sangre se vuelve loca en su interior, escucha unos gemidos que le sorprenden, su propia voz le suena extraña y desconocida, sus gemidos hacen eco contra los gruñidos mas guturales, masculinos y salvajes de Ben, ah! No, nmn… unos inteligibles sonidos que le anuncian a Ben que su orgasmo esta próximo y este acelera el ritmo para correrse junto con Kevin, si porque el trajo de vuelta, Kevin su hombre, su mujer, su mundo, el que el ama tanto como la Julie y la Kai a las que su corazón atesora, su realidad es Kevin, entonces llega de súbito un atronador y salvaje sonido que únicamente es el nombre del otro, parecen pintarse estrellas delante de sus ojos, los brillantes colores de su orgasmo, un placer infinito, como cuando Devlin lo perdono y el pudo abrazara a su hijo, decirle que lo amaba y pedir perdón, como cuando Kai Green fue devuelta a los brazos de Ben como una bebe que necesitaba un padre y no un esposo, verdes se funden con negros, el cabello de Kevin desparramado y tan negro como el espacio infinito, sus piernas enredadas y sus manos entrelazadas, las piernas de Kevin llenas de la expresión liquida de su amor, y ve a la persona que ama, al genocida que fue, a su amigo de la adolescencia, al asesino, al hombre, y de vuelta a la persona que ama, el cuarto huele a sexo, y Kevin no puede evitar que sus poderes de osmosian se escapen de su control, Ben observa a su esposo mas hermoso que nunca, con el rostro semisonrojado y la sonrisa radiante que únicamente pone después del sexo, además de la cola de XLR8 que se mueve a su espalda meneándola suavemente como una muda invitación, ah! Kevin y su cola, pude verla moviéndola de un lado a otro, su muda forma de pedirle sexo, Kevin 11 000 el megavillano, el archienemigo, el salvador del mundo, el hombre que es la epitome de la redención, su amado y su amante, el mundo ha cambiado, cambio hace mucho y vuelve a cambiar, porque Kevin dio su alma, su sangre y su carne, y borro una maldad aun mas profunda que la suya propia, si Kevin los había destruido, a el, a Gwen, a su abuelo, y luego los salvo en el momento de la verdad, Kevin hizo su elección y eligió tomar la mano de Ben, la suya y únicamente la suya, no podría decirlo, no con certeza pero todo, todo y absolutamente todo, había cambiado.

* * *

OWARI DA!

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí un rr para contarme si te ha gustado, lo odias o lo vomitas o cualquier idea para escribir un buen fic aunque sea de otro fandom como de House md o Slam dunk, todo eso es aceptado aki, hasta insultos acepto, pero te escribo en mi death note conste.


End file.
